La mitad de mi alma
by Ylem H Dzz
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha un chico desinteresado que por razones de la vida se convierte en un guardián llamados "Hatsukoi" Su finalidad es romper el corazón de las almas mas inocentes y puras, y La única forma de librar su alma es encontrando la otra mitad de la misma.
1. El castigo Después de la vida

**¡Hola! este es el primera historia que publico, no es la primera que escribo pero si la primera que publico después de un largo tiempo de no hacerlo. Pero al fin me llene de valor a compartir mis escritos.**

**Espero y sea de su agrado la historia, los personajes como ya sabrán no me pertenecen.**

**El Castigo Después de la vida**

**CAPITULO 1:**

Al abrir sus ojos se topo con un entorno gris, no había nada pero a la vez era todo. Para él ha pasado un segundo, pero para la vida de los demás han pasado 5 años, 5 años en que estaba en coma, ya no se encuentra más en el mundo de los vivos, o eso parecía, ahora es un alma que busca descanso pero no se le otorgara ese privilegio. Porque Sasuke Uchiha el hombre que nunca amo nada en su vida fue elegido a cumplir una sentencia pero aun no se dicta cual. Sus ojos se agudizaron y pudo apreciar un tren lleno de personas, llevadas al más allá para descansar, pero por una extraña razón sigue ahí, sin poder moverse. Solo era una habitación iluminada y aquel tren te ciega las pupilas, queriéndote llevar. Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas por un brillante destello en el cual aparece un ser sumamente sorprendente.

- ¿Sabes que es el amor, Uchiha Sasuke? -

- Es un sentimiento creado solo para satisfacer las necesidades de los humanos, solo una farsa para llenar la necesidad de compañía y deseos ocasionados por las hormonas. Solo es una debilidad

El chico de ojos negros contesto con frialdad y la guardiana del mas allá rió por su incoherencia, puede ser listo, cruel y lógico, después de todo tiene razón pero no del todo, y es que el egoísmo también te hace estúpido al no ver las cosas especiales como la ilusión, la confianza, la bondad y sobre todo la calidez de dicho sentimiento.

- Ese sentimiento que tanto odias, es el que te hace sentir vivo ¿Gran ironía no? -musito y rió- .

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo ya no lo estoy, estoy casi muerto ahora mismo.

La guardiana la miro desafiante y con un aire de autoridad, el solo sostuvo la mirada, pero era una mirada de desinterés, al chico no le interesaba si se encontraba vivo o no, de cualquier forma nunca sintió nada, era un cubo de hielo por así decirlo. Siendo honestos la guardiana era simplemente hermosa, una muy frágil y delicada silueta, con curvas poderosamente envidiables, con ese destello elegantemente perfecto, sus ojos bellamente azules, pero su cabellera de un rojo vivo como el fuego mas eterno.

- ¿No te interesa cual será tu misión en la vida ahora? - le dijo mas sin embargo a él no le importo.

- Que va interesarme si ahora estoy en coma -contesto seguro.

- Uchiha Sasuke, el chico que nunca amo nada, solo al, el chico que fue un egoísta y no acepto el regalo de la vida que se te otorgo, fuiste cruel con tus amigos, te aislaste de todas las personas que les importabas, te cerraste en tu propio mundo, tu condena será ser un alma sin descanso y te haremos pagar con el sentimiento que tanto odias pero tanto recelas por no tenerlo nunca, Uchiha, de ahora en adelante serás un hatsukoi - al ver su rostro con un ligero toque de confusión siguió para aclarar. - En el universo hay muchas almas como tú, incapaces de sentir ni una pizca de cualquier sentimiento, su corazón está lleno de amargura. Nosotros tomamos eso a nuestro beneficio, les hacemos pagar con lo que más detestan  
La guardiana cuyo nombre no ha sido revelado, lo miro curioso al ver su reacción, pero Sasuke se encontraba sin expresión alguna, algo así como aceptando lo que debía pagar.

- ¿A que me lleva esto? -pregunto el chico azabache ya irritado por tanto parloteo.

- A tu destino -contesto simplemente su guardiana. - Las almas como tu son llamadas Hatsukoi y su único objetivo es ser el primer amor de las niñas inocentes. Sonara cruel, pero para apreciar el sentimiento más dulce de la vida es necesario primero apreciar su lado más amargo. Nosotros le damos el regalo más bello, les damos la vida, pero eso no significa que les damos la experiencia para saber cómo enfrentar las cosas. Se te consideraran las almas más puras e inocentes de este mundo, es decir, las más débiles, para así fortalecerlas, llenarlas de madurez y el suficiente valor para así ayudarlas a su camino buscando a su verdadero amor. Ese es el castigo de los Hatsukoi, almas disfrazadas de humanos por así decirlo, romper el corazón de las más inocentes. Con el frágil cuidado de no romper por completo su flor, Sasuke.

- ¿Estas de broma no? -dijo pero la guardiana lo miro seriamente. - ¿Y si me niego?

- Estarás de vuelta aquí, no en coma, muerto completamente. -sentencio. A menos que encuentres tu otra parte en 50 días, Muy poco probable por cierto, pero si lo logras tu alma será liberada.

El azabache bufo por tantas metáforas del ser misterioso, el nunca ha tenido ese lado poético en vida ni en muerte. A él no le interesa nada ¿Por qué debería importarle ahora? El ángel solo carcajeo.

- Tú sabrás que alma se te asigno cuando la veas -sin más desapareció.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sentía la brisa de nuevo por sus pálidas mejillas, volvía a escuchar los pájaros de aquella ciudad, volvió a sentir como bombeaba su corazón. Movía sus ojos ¿Había sido un sueño? No...El sabía en el fondo que todo es verdad, su alma ahora está cumpliendo un castigo, el castigo de haber arruinado su vida con amargura. De rechazar el regalo más preciado que se le concede a alguien. El estar vivo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y un abrazo lo envolvió repentinamente, observo que era su madre amorosa, Mikoto Uchiha hundida en el llanto de recuperar a su amado hijo, volteo ligeramente la cabeza al lado derecho y vio con ojos llenos de dolor a su padre Fugaku Uchiha, el parecía frió igual que él, pero pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa tan sincera como la risa de un niño. Al lado del su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha mirándolo con su sonrisa acompañada de unas lagrimas, él le devolvió el gesto.

Se sentía confundido, ido, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sintiéndolo tan corto, diviso las paredes del hospital y miro a un doctor alto, algo avanzado de edad lleno de conocimientos pero su mirada estaba atónica ante tal milagro. Precisamente hoy lo desconectarían con el dolor de su familia hoy era el día en que le dirían adiós y en el último momento su corazón dio señales..Y esa señal fue un latido, y ahí fue cuando un fugaz recuerdo invadió su mente ocasionando que volviera a recordar por completo lo que paso.

_Me encontraba a altas horas de la noche en mi motocicleta, no pensaba con claridad, mi sangre hervía de coraje. Tuve una fuerte pelea con mi padre, de nuevo por lo mismo. Esa frase torturaba siempre mi mente "Deberías ser mas como tu hermano Itachi" el nunca me toma en cuenta, siempre ha subestimado haciéndome sentir fatal, como una miserable cucaracha. _

_Veía borroso sin razón aparente, pero el motor de mi motocicleta me calmaba los nervios, sentir la brisa golpeando violentamente mi rostro me la daba la satisfacción necesaria para sacar mi ira. Esa ira que he estado acumulando por varios años y al fin sale de forma involuntaria._

_- ¡Maldito seas Fugaku! -dije con rabia._

_Siempre he sido subestimado, siempre me han hecho menos, siempre he vivido bajo la sombra de mi hermano mayor Itachi y por más que lo intento nunca logro ni llegarle a los talones. Él le ganaba en lo académico en las artes marciales, incluso en popularidad y en bondad, cuando vives en la sombra de alguien no puedes brillar por ti mismo. Mi vida es una patética existencia._

_- ¡Desearía estar muerto! -grite con todas mis fuerzas y mi dolor. Al cerrar los ojos por mi grito no logre esquivar a un auto en dirección a mí, lo último que vi fue negro. Un negro desgarrador que intenta comerse tu alma._

_Todo llego a ser tan borroso, solo recuerdo el devastador sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, mi alrededor gira de forma tortuosa me duele todo...Incluso el respirar, ¿será acaso mi fin? Siento un liquido en mi frente y gotas de un color rojo resbalando en mis ojos, llevando así a un sueño sin fin._

Deje de ser fuerte, mi alma toco fondo, ya no podía contener mas mis emociones. Tome con fuerza la espalda de mi madre y llore, llore unas justas lagrimas que he reprimido desde la corta edad de 6 años. Extrañe tanto el perfume de mi madre, extrañe con todas mis fuerzas sentir su calidez, porque cuando una madre abraza a su hijo se conectan sus corazones al grado que llegan a latir en sincronía perfecta sus corazones.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi padre y sentí una apuñalada en el pecho, mi padre, el que ocasiona toda inseguridad en mi en este momento se encuentra llorando. Nunca vi que derramara una lágrima y como un buen Uchiha lleno de orgullo se las trago y limpio sus ojos, esos ojos que tanto odiaba ahora me miran con sumo cariño. Mi hermano susurraba "otōto" como el siempre me llamaba, lo decía en un leve susurro lleno de un mar de lagrimas y de felicidad. Por primera vez me sentía querido, me sentía especial, tenía mi familia reunida, amándome como siempre lo soñé. Siento que una nueva etapa comenzara en mi vida...

- No te acostumbres Sasuke, eres un Hatsukoi hasta que te liberes -me dijo una voz que solo yo pude escuchar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, lo vi ahí, a mi guardiana, reposando en una pared de lo más tranquila, me sonrió y me miro profundamente. Es verdad...mi alma no me pertenece y mi salvación es encontrar la mitad de mi alma así, solo así, seré feliz. Solo así podre vivir mi vida y no ser un alma usada para beneficio Pero ¿Cómo?

_¿Qué es el amor?_

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic! Acepto criticas y demás pero no sean tan duras Tengo sentimientos (?)**


	2. El ángel que deslumbro mis ojos

**¡Hola! De nuevo, ASAJKFG! He aquí el segundo capítulo (¿) okei no.**

**Am ¡espero sea de su agrado! aunque esta algo aburrido ¡pero el próximo es donde vendrá todo! **

**El ángel que deslumbro mis ojos**

**CAPITULO 2:**

_El sol traspaso mis pupilas y mis manos se dirigieron impulsivamente a mi frente, ha pasado dos semanas en el cual no he estado tranquilo, la última vez que he tenido una interacción con mi ángel fue ese día en que se me concedió una nueva oportunidad en la vida. Respire hondo y logre transportarme a la total tranquilidad. _

_El día en que una luz alcanzo mi cuerpo ya caído en la desesperación y egoísmo de la gente, el día que mi existencia depende de solo un castigo por mis errores. _

El chico de cabello azulado pensaba en eso y más de ida a la facultad, pero ahora caminando ya que sus padres le prohibieron usar cualquier vehículo por ahora, solo por miedo a perder a su hijo de nuevo.

Estaba tan desanimado por el hecho que ahora estaba atrasado en sus estudios, mucho más atrasados que su amigo Naruto, repentinamente recordó la plática con él cuando apenas y tenía 2 días de haber despertado en coma.

- _¡Sasuke! ¡Maldito teme! ¿Sabes cuánto espere a por ti? –grito ese loco hiperactivo._

_Ese desquiciado con una sonrisa en par en par es el amigo que cualquier persona podría desear en la vida. Uzumaki Naruto, el siempre será el cabeza hueca más ingenuo del mundo, mas sin embargo siempre estará a su lado apoyándolo y deseándole lo mejor._

_Un tic salió enmarcando la ceja y entrecerrando los ojos del Uchiha menor, el rubio no paraba de gritar emocionado, "¡Sasuke esto!" "Sasuke el otro" "¡Sabia que tu podías!" Lo tomo con sus brazos aferrándolo para que se calmara y cerrando su gran boca para que dejara de gritar._

- _¡No seas molesto Naruto! Y no grites, estamos en un hospital cabeza hueca -le dijo y él se calmo su mirada se torno seria._

- _Sasuke, Maldito baka…Sabia que podías contra esta pequeñez, eres como un hermano para mí y te extrañe estos 5 años _

_El azabache no pudo evitar observarlo, está más maduro, su cabello más largo pero con esa actitud tan infantil como siempre el es un dobe, un completo dobe pero aun así, es como si fuera un hermano, crecieron juntos y aunque lo maltrate, lo ofenda o lo trate mal él sabe que es ¿con afecto? O algo parecido. Es el hermano que nunca encontró en Itachi por su tan apretada agenda. Pero el poseedor de ojos negros como en la noche comenzó a pensar._

_"en mi accidente tenía 18, eso quiere decir que Naruto y yo tenemos 23 años ahora mismo...He desperdiciado 5 años, años en los que no sé nada, nada de mi familia, nada de mis estudios, de mis amigos, nada…Es tan confuso sentir que solo fue una noche cuando la realidad es otra"._

- _¿Sasuke? ¿En qué piensas? –dijo el dobe._

- _Oye Naruto, si no me equivoco ya te graduaste en la facultad de comunicación ¿O me equivoco? _

_Vi como Naruto prácticamente se arrastro por todo el piso buscando un lugar para esconderse de mí, yo no entendía hasta que lo capte y mi grito pego en todo el edifico "¡5 AÑOS Y NO HAS PODIDO GRADUARTE!" rápidamente corrió una enfermera pidiéndonos por favor que guardáramos silencio, su tono fue amable pero su cara fue tan seria que daba escalofríos._

_Nos entro un escalofrió en la espalda y nos reímos como en los viejos tiempos, aunque peleamos tanto somos mejores amigos._

- _Sasuke, no seas duro, no estabas tú para ayudarme y este año ya me graduó además, ¡tu estas en las mismas ahora! _

- _¡Yo estaba en coma! ¿Qué excusa tienes tú? –vi como él estaba a punto de hablar y me adelante. –Una razonable Naruto –casi por un reflejo cerro su boca._

Ese rubio nunca cambiara, siempre tendré que hacerlo estudiar quiera o no, pensó Sasuke, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que solo sintió un ligero choque contra un cuerpo más pequeño y frágil al de él. Por reflejo tomo la muñeca del dueño de aquel cuerpo tan delicado evitando que callera.

_Mis ojos se volvieron en el regalo más bello que pudieron darme, ya que mis ojos me están permitiendo ver lo que ahora me dejo con el corazón quemándose. La dueña de ese frágil cuerpo era hermosa, nunca había sentido una mirada que te penetra el alma, sus ojos verde esmeralda me taladraron mi pecho hasta llegar al hueco de mi alma llenándolo de un extraño calor, su cara tenia las fracciones más finas y dulces que he visto en mi vida, mis ojos recorrieron su cabello extrañamente rosa cayendo perfectamente mas debajo de su espalda, como una elegante cascada sedosa y como atracción principal unos labios. Aun tenia sujetada su muñeca y pude apreciar el suave contacto de su piel, casi parecía tocar la seda misma. Me quede sin palabras y ella también, me veía tan profundo como si ya nos conociéramos, no podíamos ver otra cosa, estábamos hipnotizados el uno con el otro. Parecía más pequeña de edad que yo, transmitía una inocencia pura._

- Lo siento, no venia por donde venia -dijo con su habitual forma fría de ser para aparentar.

- No te preocupes yo estaba distraída… -dijo sonriéndome con sinceridad, su voz era la voz más dulce que había escuchado. –Me llamo Sakura Haruno, ¿y tú?

- Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha –estaba embobado, no podía ni respirar, solo veía sus ojos tan hermosos.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estabas? -pude escuchar detrás de Sakura.

- ¡Ino! Te estaba buscando, no te encontraba por ningún lado –menciono la pelirrosa.

Llego una chica, rubia alta de ojos azules al parecer era su amiga, era muy atractiva pero al momento de querer voltear con Sakura sentí una cuchillada en el corazón aunque no había tal y me quede sin respiración. Mi guardiana apareció detrás mío susurrándome al oído, al parecer nadie más lo ve. Las vi hablando tan animadas, con un zumo cariño, Ino abrazaba a Sakura y ella reía tan alegre.

- El alma que se te otorgo es Ino Yamanaka –dijo y no pude contenerme, sentía que me faltaba la respiración. –Hazlo o se quitara tu segunda oportunidad en la vida.

_¿Por qué?..._

_Observaba como Sakura, el ángel que deleito mis ojos se marcho al lado de su mejor amiga Ino._

_...Su mejor amiga…_

_¿Por qué ella?_

**Salu2 **


End file.
